barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go To The Summer
Let's Go To The Summer is 15th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on September 11th, 1996. Plot It's Let's Go To The Summer and Barney and the children decide to throw a season all to the Year we got special for him and they also make Football Games Going on The Beach and have of cupcake with use of The Barney Bag we got classroom then. Cast Barney Baby Bop (cameo) Kathy Derek Tosha Min Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Growing 3.Let's Go 4.Mr. Sun 5.That Was A Island It! 6.If I Live Under the Sea 7.The Barney Bag 8.Icy Creaming Ice Cream 9.Games 10.Sally the Camels 11.Let's Go (Reprise) 12.I Love You Trivia This group (Derek, Tosha, Kathy, and Min) also appeared in "Everyone Is Special (1992, Episodes)". Kathy wear the same clothes from My favorites Things. and a hair-style. Derek wears the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from On The Move. And a hair-style. Min wears the same the Dora's clothes from Dora the Explorer Live! in Phoenix, AZ. and a hair-style. Barney I Love You Barney Says and End Credits Let's Go To The Summer Transcript Barney: it no wonder baby bop got sleeping thanks to helpful it's wonderful summer thank you all with you The Kids: Oh they so glad to have fun (train whistle sound) Tohsa: That Sound Like The Train Kathy: well i think it's time to go home Min: i know with mom and dad we help to dinner tonight Barney and Derek: Oh what a great day Tosha: Are surprise were Min: and Pizza Kathy: and lots of stuff Min: Oh really oh cool thanks (Music starts of I Love You) too wonderful everybody Barney: oh you're welcome Min i always have fun spend the day with people i love (Barney Singing) I Love You you love me All: we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Barney: Oh Yeah Barney Oh come on Kathy: Oh Let's Go Barney: Yes! (hold hands) All: I Love you you love me We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) (barney giggles) Tosha: Bye Barney! Kathy, Tosha, and Min: Bye Bye Barney! Bye Bye Good Night See You Next Time. Barney: I have a way, Bye Kathy, Bye Tosha, Bye Min See You Derek: Yes! Bye Min Barney: Good Luck Derek: Good Bye Barney! Bye See You Next Time Barney: Good Night Derek Derek: oh see you soon Barney (Derek turns off the lights and fade to the Barney Doll on the table with Pizza and the Garden Then it winks) (pop) (we open up and Elmo from Sesame Street eating a pizza in my room) Elmo: Hey everybody it's time for Barney Says (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends I'm glad you came to play Our fun and learning never ends Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) oh just love having Summer Under The Sea Make Pizza It So Much Fun! Along with Min Derek Kathy and Tosha Let's Take from Timeout of the Dream Go To Home and Baby Bop song about the camel. Goodbye for Now And remember i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes